Can't it just be a dream?
by Even with this dark side
Summary: This is sort of a dark Sasuke and Sakura one shot and I will make more if people ask me too and review... WARNING CHARACTER DEATH AND IF PEOPLE LIKE THIS A HAPPY ENDING! Rated M just to be safe... And there might be language but I'm not sure yet...
1. Chapter 1

Can't it just be a dream?

Rated M for swearing and other things!

Character death!

It was one of those nights where it was warm but a cool breeze was ruffling up someone's hair or their loose fitting shirt. It was a night where one could be on their own and think about things important like their life or someone special….. Yes it was one of those nights where Sakura Haruno was lying on the roof of her parent's house gazing at the stars trying to NOT remember the life she has solemnly left behind. Yes it was one of those nights where she was trying her best not to cry for them. Them.

She was wondering what Naruto was doing in heaven. Yes she believes in god but, is he really there? Is there life after death? She would never know until…a tear slowly trickled down her cheek but she quickly wiped it away. Sakura Haruno does not cry. Then her thoughts moved to Sasuke. Oh god Sasuke, and the water works started even though she had promised herself she would never cry for him again. But she couldn't help herself because she is alone. Naruto is dead, Kakashi is on too many missions to visit her, now that Itachi is dead the Hokage has A LOT of paper work and Sasuke, tch, he's never coming back, she scoffed.

She felt alive, free, and further more she felt free from him. From her past. She drove the blade harder and harder into the man's heart and smiled sadistically. His lifeless body dropped to the floor with a sickening (to us) thud and she turned around and smirked. He had been watching her. And his face was not covered up by the blank emotionless mask that she was so used to seeing, no his faced was twisted with pure horror.

"Hello Sasuke-KUN," she giggled. Sasuke was frozen to the spot. This was the young girl he had left on the bench all but 3 years ago? (Though he regrets leaving her on the cold bench all alone….)

"What? Surprised that the innocent young and cheerful Sakura has now grown up to be this," she said while pointing to herself.

His eyes were wide, "but Sakura I-"

"Don't say my name," she growled.

"SAKURA SAKURA SAKURA SAKURA SAKUR-."

"I HATE YOU," she screamed, and then she broke down crying, "y-you left me all alone," she sobbed.

He looked at her shocked, "what are you talking about," he all but growled.

She stared blankly at him for a moment, "…NARUTO'S DEAD TSUNADE NEVER TALKS TO ME AND KAKASHI IS SOOOO BUSY AND HAS NO TIME FOR ME," she screamed again.

"N-Naruto's…dead?"

"Yes. Not that you care-"

And he was crying Sasuke Uchiha was crying because his best friend no- his brother, is dead.

And then Sakura knew that he would be coming back with her to the village…..and he did.

Comment? REVIEW PLEASE! AND FAVORITE AND-*gets pushed off cliff*

Should I make more?!

If you review and stuff I WILL make more to this! I promise!


	2. Just kiss her

He was home. Well, in a way, because if you call being locked in a prison cell IN your village being home, then yeah Sasuke Uchiha was home. His arms were bound with rope and his legs were, in a way, chained to the floor allowing him only to go so far…. But anyways Tsunade would be with him in a minute to tell him if he was going to die or if they were willing enough to let him go home... Oh, look, here she comes now, "do you want the good news or the bad news...?"

Again Sakura Haruno was lying on the roof of her parent's house; turns out all those people she had been killing were rouge ninja's so the council and Tsunade let it slide. She wasn't stupid, that's why she had killed all of those people, because she knew that they were rouge ninja's. And it was just about time that Tsunade tell Sasuke if he could live or die. She decided that WHEN Sasuke got out- because she knew he would- they would go visit Naruto's grave together. Did she ever mention how Naruto died? Didn't think so…. Akatsuki got him and they had already taken out the Kyuubi from within him by the time anyone including herself had shown up. Yeah, she was upset.

Sasuke pondered his answer for a minute, "…I do."

Tsunade smirked, "good because if you had chosen the wrong answer, you would have died by my hands."

Sasuke glared at her, but in a way he was thankful towards her, because he would live.

"She still loves you Uchiha," the Hokage said quietly.

His head snapped up as he listened intently to the Hokage's speech, because it had EVERYTHING to do with her.

Sakura waited silently outside of the prison doors counting the minutes that passed by. Finally her head snapped up as she heard footsteps coming her way. Tsunade was walking next to Sasuke whispering in his ear and every minute or so he would nod his head. The Hokage smirked and ruffled Sasuke's hair. He glared at her and walked to Sakura's side.

"Now remember what I told you Sasuke. Remember," the Hokage said sternly as she walked back into the prison to talk to some guards.

Sakura gave him a confused look but he only shook his head and walked towards the grave yard, knowing exactly that she had wanted him to go there with her.

"He died not too long ago."

"Hn."

"Akatsuki had gotten to him."

Sasuke inwardly froze,"…Hn."

"He told me something before he died," she said while bitterly smiling.

Sasuke inclined his head towards Sakura an inch.

"He said 'don't give up Sakura-Chan, because I WILL be back.'"

Sasuke smirked, "the dobe would say that."

Sasuke and Sakura stopped at a bright orange tombstone. An orange figure caught their attention so the two looked up.

"Told you I would be back Sakura-Chan, DATTEBAYO! And look! Even Sasuke-Teme is here!"

Sakura was grinning from ear to ear,"N-Naruto?"

Sasuke was frozen.

"The one and only," the blonde idiot yelled.

Sasuke, not only was happy that Naruto was back…no he was…thrilled. He felt so happy he could kiss- his eyes widened, he could kiss- and that's exactly what he did. He grabbed her around the waist and spun her around and planted his lips on hers.

Sasuke Uchiha was kissing Sakura Haruno, and neither one of them intended on stopping anytime soon.

And by the way Sasuke did remember what Tsunade had told him.

"Just kiss her."

-Owari-

The End

Hoped you liked it please review and favorite and follow.


End file.
